Lucky Star: Dimension of Beliefs
by OtakuDarkness
Summary: After finding a strange instrument, Konata finds herself in a world of fantasy much like in anime and video games. But now Konata unintentionally becomes a chosen hero and must save this world and her friends from evil!
1. 1: Ocarina of Randomness

OtakuDarkness: Hey guys. For those of you who read my other fan fiction, "Lucky Star Misadventures" you might have noticed that it disappeared. Well I ended up taking it down because I wasn't happy with it, I just didn't feel it was my best work. So now I'm instead moving away from that type of fan fiction and instead have decided to go with something different. I'm going to write a fantasy based one instead. I've read other Lucky Star fantasy based ones but I didn't really enjoy a lot of them. So I felt the need to write my own. This one is more of a parody of fantasy based stuff, but only a minor one that makes fun of certain cliches. So now enough stalling let's get this over with. But be warned this contains mild language and violence so be alert.

Kagami: What about yuri?

OtakuDarkness: Actually there isn't any. There are hints but after I planned this out, I realized I couldn't fit it anywhere without it being random. So, as badly as I wanted to include yuri in this story, I'm only going to hint at it. Sorry.

Kagami: I bet the yuri fans are picturing you dead now.

OtakuDarkness: SHUT UP! Anyways, on a minor note, unlike my last fan fiction, this is going to be in story form and not script form, not only because with this being fantasy it's better to write it in story form, but also some people got in a hissy fit because I wrote the last one in script. I won't say any names, but you should know who you are by now. So now this has gotten longer than I wanted so I should just get on with this already. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucky Star: Dimension of Beliefs

Chapter One: Ocarina of Randomness

"What does that even mean!?" A pigtailed girl asked the short blue haired girl in an irritated tone. "Was that another anime reference!?"

*Pretty much." The short girl replied not caring that she was pissing the other girl off.

Konata was just walking home with her friends, she and Kagami were starting to bicker again as Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at them, already used to this kind of thing.

"Hmmm...You know," Konata started "I've been wondering something after watching this thing on TV."

The others gave her their attention.

"What do you think you'd find in a different dimension. Do you think there would be other versions of you or have completely different beings?" Konata asked, wanting to know what they thought.

"Well what do you think Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked wanting to know hers first.

"Well..." Konata thought for a second and then jumped at an answer. "I think it would be completely different, like maybe it would be a world where stuff you'd see in video games and anime were real!"

Kagami sighed "Of course you'd say that."

Tsukasa than had an idea. "Or." She started "Maybe it could be a world full of the same people only the opposite of them. Like Yuki-Chan probably would have the opposite of intelligence."

"And Kagami would have the opposite of cruelty." Konata chuckled.

"WHAT!?" Kagami snapped. "Would you just shut up already!?"

"Damn Kagami." Konata moved back a bit. "It was just a joke."

"Just forget it, Tsukasa let's just get home." Kagami said going another direction.

"Uh....Coming Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said running after "See you later Kona-chan! See you later Yuki-chan!"

Konata and Miyuki just stood there.

"I was only joking around." Konata repeated.

"I'm sure Kagami's just in a bad mood." Miyuki assured. "Everything will be fine."

Konata just nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you later Yuki-chan."

"Oh, ok." Miyuki said. "Bye Izumi-san."

Konata just walked by herself. She was still thinking about what happened, and not knowing why she still thought about it

_"It was just a joke."_ Konata thought. _"Why did she jump to snap at me?....Well I guess it's nothing to worry about, I mean stuff like this always happens. She usually gets over it but...Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it. It's like something in my brain is telling me I'm going to regret this sometime."_

Konata finally got home. Yutaka was over today but once again was sick. After Konata got settled in she felt she should check on her little cousin now. She got up and went over to where Yutaka was sleeping she knocked to see if she was in but no one answered, she repeated it until she gave up and walked in.

"Yutaka-chan? You there?" Konata asked while walking inthe room. But no one was in it. But instead she found a box on the bed with a note on it. She walked over and picked up the note which said. 'Dear Receiver' on it. She than opened the note and it said 'Open the box.'

"How blunt." Konata said to herself. She wondered if this was from Yutaka. But than where did Yutaka go? Why did she leave a box that had a note that said 'Dear Receiver' on it? Why?

"Well I hope Receiver isn't a person." Konata said as she picked up the box. "Because that's a stupid name."

She decided to open the box to see what it could be. She found a strange thing in it. It was shaped like a potato or a big egg, with a tube sticking out and a few whole lined up on one side. There was also a piece of paper with notes on it that seemed simple enough for a first grader to figure out. Konata observed them and looked back at the object. This would most likely mean this object is some kind of instrument.

"Why the hell would she leave this in a box for someone." Konata asked herself.

Just out of curiosity, she decided to see if she could play the noes. She placed her mouth on the tube and attempted to play the notes, doing it somehow quite well. She than felt the instrument shake. She mover it from her mouth. A strange beam shot out of the instrument's tube and created some kind of swirling thing, floating in front of her. She dropped the instrument and jumped back, away from the circle.

"Ok....I'm going away now." Konata was about to leave but than heard something like a voice. Than it became clear what the voice was saying.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" The voice cried. Konata reconized the voice instantly...It was Yutaka's.

"Yutaka!?" Konata shouted. "Where are you!?"

"Onee-chan! Help me! Onee-chan!" Yutak's voice shouted back.

_"Is she in this thing?"_ Konata thought to herself. Was this thing some kind of portal? What sense could that make? None the less, she might as well try that.

"Don't worry Yutaka!" Konata shouted back. "I'm coming!"

Konata than jumped into the portal being sucked in. The portal then closed after she entered. Where she would end up was definitely beyond her. But where ever it is, Hopefully Yutaka was ok.

* * *

OtakuDarkness: And the chapter is done! Sorry if it's too short, but this is just the beginning mind you. A lot more will happen as we go along, so keep an eye out. I hope you enjoyed this, and I promise I will keep this one up if you guys like it. And with the whole entering the portal thing cleared up, the next chapters should be longer. This is just an introduction.


	2. 2: Magic the Separating

OtakuDarkness: Ok, now the next chapter is ready. This one I promised would be longer now that the introduction is done. So yep, I get to go further with this one. Isn't it exciting!?

Kagami: No.

OtakuDarkness: Why must you always put me down?

Kagami: Why do you always force me in your author's notes?

OtakuDarkness: Because...

Kagami: ....?

OtakuDarkness: ...That's it,

Kagami: ...You're a dick.

OtakuDarkness: I know. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Lucky Star: Dimension of Beliefs

Chapter Two: Magic the Separating

A portal opened in a forest. Out of the portal came Konata shooting out of it. She then landed face first into some bushes, making contact with the ground. She lifted herself up and shook her head, trying to get focused. She than looked around to see where she ended up.

"Ok....Where the hell am I?" She asked herself looking around. "It brought me into a forest?" She just began to look around. She started searching calling Yutaka's name. She than heard a reply. "Onee-chan! Over here!" The voice said. Konata followed the voice and eventually found a spot where she heard it.

"Yutaka? Where are you?" Konata asked, starting to panic.

"I'm sitting on this bush." Yutaka stated.

Konata looked down to see Yutaka

"Oh there you are. I was worried about you, what happ-" Konata couldn't finish her sentence when she started to notice something. She was still looking at Yutaka, except she was smaller than usual. She was like the size of her hand. She had a strange looking dress on with some sparkles on it. But the weirdest part was that she had what looked like insect wings on her back, and was holding a small stick with a small orb on it. She was sitting on the branch of a bush looking up at Konata embarrassed.

"Yutaka-chan! What happened to you!?" Konata asked in a panicking state.

"I don't know." Yutaka sadly replied. "I found an instrument on my bed, played it, than I ended up in a portal and when I went through it, I landed on this wand which I guess turned me into this." Yutaka tried to have this make sense, but it didn't. Konata was even more confused by such an explanation. What kind of place is this that would have something like that?

"Well, that just raises more questions. But I don't I should be asking you the others." Konata stated. Yutaka flew up with her wings glowing a dark pink color, as sparkles fell off them. She flew to Konata looking at her as Konata just looked around this forest.

"Alright, well we better try to find a way out of this forest. Then we-" Konata was cut off by a sound they heard. It sounded like some kind of buzzing noise. They turned around to see what that noise was. There was a lot of darkness beneath the forest so they couldn't see what it was. But they finally saw it when it flew right towards them. The creature looked like a giant strange beetle, about the size of Konata's head. It was a shiny blueish blackish color, two huge pincers, and it didn't look too friendly. The thing flew towards them getting ready to attack Konata and Yutaka screamed and ran (or flew in Yutaka's case.) while the thing chased them.

They kept running in hopes that it would give up, but the creature just kept chasing them. But then, as they ran the creature was grabbed by a huge vine and pulled into the forest. Konata and Yutaka didn't see that as they kept running. They finally heard that the buzzing was gone and stopped to breath. They supposed or at least hoped that it was gone.

"I think we lost it." Konata said as she was panting.

"What was that thing?" Yutaka asked still frightened.

Konata just looked back making sure it was really gone. "A bug." She replied, "A big ass, scary bug."

"I don't like this place, Onee-chan." Yutaka said as she flew over and clinged onto Konata's arm and started to cry a little. "I want to go home."

Konata would've hugged back, but seeing how small Yutaka was at the moment, it probably wasn't a good idea to do that at the risk of crushing her. She just used her index finger to stroke the back of Yutaka's head, trying to comfort her.

"Calm down Yutaka." Konata said to her. "If there's a way in, then there has to be a way out. Maybe if we find another one of those instruments we may get back. Just keep using your wings."

"Ok" Yutaka said weakly as she flew back up.

"Hey, how are you able to use those so well is you haven't had them for that long?" Konata asked, hoping to get SOME logic out of this whole thing.

"I don't know." She replied, just as confused. "I personally want to know how this wand gave me them. And how it made me ten times smaller than I already was. But, at least I'm not sick anymore."

They both chuckled a little at the last statement, but then decided to just venture on into the forest, in hopes of find either another instrument, or just civilization would be nice. Then kept going and going asking each other several questions about this strange place, and hoping not to run into anymore hazards like the giant bug.

"Hey, Onee-chan! I think I see something up ahead." Yutaka shouted and pointed to where she saw it. Both immediately hurried to that direction. What they found was what they expected. What stood before them was a huge building. It was made of some kind of stone material and was wet as well as covered in vines and moss. In front of it stood two statues which were of what looked like some kind of bull like creature only with an enormous misshapened head. It also had weird symbols on the front of it's head.

Neither of them knew what the were looking at, but the two statues appeared to have a door in between them. However the door didn't have any handles, knocks, and knobs on it. They tried pushing it opened but that didn't do anything. They than just stood there and looked at it.

"Great, we finally find something, and it's just a load of crap. There isn't even any locks so finding a key is out of the question." Konata stated getting kind of frustrated. "It's like getting stuck in an adventure game."

"There has to be something we can do to open it." Yutaka said, trying to think positive.

"What are we supposed to do, Yutaka?" Konata asked, thinking negative while Yutaka search the area. "I mean, we can't just do something like look through a bush and find a switch-"

Konata cut herself off when she saw Yutaka spread a bush open revealing a stone leaver hiding in it.

Konata just stood there but felt it was too easy. "But still." She started, "Just because we found one doesn't mean it'll-"

She was once again cut off when Yutaka pulled the switch and the doors started to slowly open by themselves. Konata just stared at them as they opened from the most simplest action.

Konata stood there for a moment. "-work" She finished, still gazing at the now open doors to the building.

Yutaka flew next to her feeling accomplished while Konata just felt like an idiot. She finally turned to Yutaka and spoke again.

"When we get home, promise never to mention this." Konata said before they both went into the building.

They looked around, the place was empty, moist, and covered in moss and vines. More statues of the cow like creature were found in the place and small holes in the walls gave the room a good enough amount of sunlight. They looked around wonder what kind of place this is.

"Hmmm, this seems familiar." Konata stated while looking around.

"What do you mean?" Yutaka asked wanting to know more.

"Well, usually in stuff like video games or most fantasy based things, there are usually these kinds of sacred buildings or temples that the main protaganist needs to venture in so they can gain a powerful weapon or gain a kind of power. These things are usually on certain spots on the temples stuck into a spot or just floating above the ground. So if I'm right, in here may be something that can help us like..." Konata looked straight ahead. Infront of them was a glimmering sword stuck into the ground, shining in the sunlight. It had something engraved into the blade and had a gem inbetween the handle and the blade.

"Over there!" Konata shouted. Both of them ran towards the sword and looked at how amazing it looked.

"Well, I can't guarantee it'll get us out of here." Konata said while observing it. "But it could at least protect us from things like those giant bugs. Let me try to pull this out."

Konata then got ready, reached out for the sword, and grabbed the handle with both hands. She gave it a good tug, but the sword didn't budge. She tried once again and pulled harder, still nothing happened. Konata decided to give this one last try. She grabbed the sword again, and pulled with all her might. She pulled harder and harder until her hands slipped and she fell on the ground. After that, the just popped out of the ground and fell to.

Konata raised her head and looked at the sword. "Well that was frustrating." She said as she picked the sword up. "Wow, this is lighter than I thought."

She held the sword and looked at what was engraved in it. None of it looked like a language she was familiar with. "Damn, I can't read this." She said still looking at it. Bot of them then heard a noise. They both turned around to see the doors had shut. Before any of them could say anything, they heard another noise, like something was moving. They looked around themselves and saw several of those giant bugs crawling around. None of them looked happy to see the two.

"Ok Yutaka." Konata said getting ready to fight. "Stand back, I'm going to teach these guys a-" Before she could finish, when the bugs lunged at them, all of the bugs were grabbed by random vines, and pulled away into darkness.

Konata and Yutaka looked confused. They had no idea what just happened. "What was that?" asked Yutaka when they heard another noise.

Suddenly a huge thing popped out of the ground and caught Yutaka in it's mouth. Konata quickly turned to see what it was.

The thing had a strange green body with strange, root like legs supporting it. It had strange arms with claws, and leaves on the back of it's hands. It had a long neck and a bulging long brown head with yellow peddles around it. The thing then opened it's mouth and roared, revealing Yutaka hanging on to it's tongue preventing the monster from swallowing her.

"ONEE-CHAN! HELP ME!" She screamed as the monster closed it's mouth and looked at Konata hungrily.

Konata then pulled up her sword, and got ready to fight.

* * *

OtakuDarkness: Alright, new chapter is up! Once again on another cliff hanger. So yeah, after seeing this, it's guaranteed to have action in the next chapter. I'm quite happy to finally have monsters in this now. I'm can tell this is going to be fun to type. So yeah, the next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
